INFIERNO
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: Sesshomaru conoce lo que es el verdadero infierno por un día.


**INFIERNO**

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FANFIC NO ME PERTENECEN, ESTE FIC ES TAN SOLO CON FINES DE ESPARCIMIENTO, ASI QUE NO RECLAMO LUCRO ALGUNO.

Sesshomaru era conocido en el Sengoku por su violencia, su sangre fría, el no inmutarse ante los sentimientos que no fueran otros que los de Rin, y aun así muy poco dejaba ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y sus hijos.

Hacía años que se había atrevido a mostrar un atisbo de lo que era una sonrisa para él. De eso dejo por mucho tiempo comentarios, en especial la amenaza que su mujer había hecho a todos los importantes señores guerreros y las pretendientes del youkai.

Aun recordaba esa escena con algo de humor, ver a Rin enfadada y adueñándose de su katana. Era nostálgico cuando eran ellos solos.

Pero ahora todo había dado un giro inesperado, el caos, las peleas, el griterío que reinaba el lugar lo desquiciaban, en especial cuando en el castillo siempre reinaba el silencio.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en su despacho, aquel que en tiempos de antaño era pacifico, hoy estaba siendo asaltado por un demonio… bueno Semi demonio… ok ok un cachorro…cachorra… peor aún su cachorra…

-¡PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! JUEGA CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-decía la chiquilla mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, era realmente fastidiosa, no sabía cómo Rin lograba controlarlos.

-¡Sakura Silencio!- ordeno con toda la autoridad que mataría de miedo a cualquiera menos a sus hijos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO QUIERO JUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!-

Sesshomaru tenía que buscar la forma de ejercer autoridad.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!-Sesshomaru dijo esto con los ojos rojos, mientras que sus hijos mayores un par de gemelos calados a él y a Rin corrieron al despacho cuando oyeron el grito. Era muy raro que Sesshomaru les gritara, quien usualmente lo hacía era Rin.

-¡NO SESSHOMARU!- la chiquilla ya había olvidado el adjetivo de papá y le había llamado por su nombre, en una posición en la que le recordaba a Rin con sus bracitos puestos en jarras y la vista ceñuda.

Sesshomaru tenía que actuar rápido, no podía dejar que la mocosa (quien en otras situaciones era su hermosa princesa) tomara el control, y fue cuando se le ocurrió salir al jardín y transformarse en su forma demoniaca…error.

-¡PERRITOOOOO, PAPA SALIO AL JARDIN A JUGAR CONMIGO!-

"Con un demonio esa no era la idea, el punto es que debía asustarse no ponerse a jugar conmigo haaaaaggg! Mi cola!"- Sakura había aprovechado la distracción de su padre y con la espada de madera había lastimado la cola del youkai.

A través de una nube de polvo puede verse a un frustrado demonio en su etapa humana con una pequeña frente a él.

-Sakura, estas castigada- dijo ya como último recurso Sesshomaru ante la mirada atónita de estos, si bien era cierto eran un terremoto andante ese par tenía mucho respeto por su padre, cosa que al parecer Sakura no.

-¡No papi yo no estoy castigada!- y una mirada soberbia Sakura miraba a Sesshomaru, muy similar a la de la dama Irasue.

-¿Piensas desobedecerme?- dijo destilando toda su energía hacia la pequeña.

-¿Papi piensas que no le contare a mamá que vino esa señora Nimue mientras ella se fue al tufuro con la tía Kagome?- el rostro de póker face no se lo aguantaba ni ella, y por primera vez para sus hijos Sesshomaru había menguado su energía demoniaca y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos.

-Pero…

-Yo la vi papi y sé que te portaste bien, te estuve vigilando pero esa señora no, pero le puedo decir a mamá que…

-Está bien Sakura. ¿A qué quieres jugar?- los chicos tenían esa mezcla de satisfacción, miedo y sorpresa en sus caras, jamás en la vida alguien se había atrevido a desafiar a Sesshomaru, y vivir para contarlo.

HORAS MÁS TARDE…

Rin por fin ha llegado al castillo, llego en una comitiva con escolta y carruaje, las compras en el mundo de Kagome eran muy divertidas y extrañas, Sango y Rin, habían llevado oro para cambiarlo por unos extraños papiros pequeños llamados billetes y poder canjearlos por artículos y comida.

Le extraño ver el castillo apacible y silencioso, pero recordó que su marido se encontraba en casa, así que supuso que la presencia y disciplina de su marido eran las que mantenían el palacio en calma.

Su sorpresa fue demasiada cuando al entrar a la habitación de la pequeña Sakura, pudo observar a sus hijos y su marido con tensitas, vestidos y maquillaje, profundamente dormidos, Sesshomaru tenía la boca de color rojo y un delineado chueco, este se encontraba profundamente dormido abrazando a una tierna Sakura.

Era tarde y no quería despertarlos así que dejo las compras a un lado y también se tiro al suelo para dormir cerca de su familia.

La cara del Lord evidenciaba que ese día había sido para él un infierno.

 **FIN**


End file.
